Wherever You Will Go
by Valefor Raine
Summary: The ending of Spirited Away to the song 'Wherever You Will Go'. My own little twist is incorporated to the ending of the story. CxH. Songfic. Please Read and Review.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Author's Note: Alright. This is my first fic ever. So... criticize away! No flaming, though. Please. And suggestions or corrections are greatly appreciated._

_I've been reading Spirited Away fics a lot recently, and I was listening to this song when I thought of Haku and Chihiro. So I thought the fist fanfic I would write would be about the very last moments in the movie. The song is 'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling._

_I realized while reading over my fic that it is fairly open-ended. So I might write a follow up fic. Let me know what you think, and maybe I will. Anyways, on with the fic!_

_**Val**_

(**Bold **is the song -- _Italics _are thoughts)

* * *

Wherever You Will Go

**So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place**

"Will we meet again?"

Haku looked at Chihiro, memorizing her features. Her young face, her pony-tail, the awkward way she held herself. He had to say goodbye. After all she had been through, it was her privilege – no, her right – to go home. To the human world. But Haku was scared. What would Chihiro do when she left the spirit world? Who would take his place? Haku was afraid he wouldn't see her again for a long time. He couldn't imagine Chihiro being all alone, waiting for him. But he couldn't go his whole life without seeing her again. He knew what his answer should be, but what he said was something else.

**When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face**

"Sure we will."

Green eyes looked away from those of brown, a blush forming across Haku's face. He remembered when she first came, the shadows of fear that had occupied Chihiro's features. They had only disappeared once she had someone to trust. Once she met him. He knew he was in love with her. She had saved his life, risking her own life and facing a witch to do it. And he'd do the same for her.

Who would Chihiro turn to when she went back? Who would keep the shadows off her face? Who? Haku knew he would search for her one day, making sure she was doing alright on her own. He just had things to take care of first. And some people to displace… Yubaba, for instance.

**If a great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?**

"Promise?"

Haku's green eyes snapped back to Chihiro's face as she asked this, startled. He didn't want to promise her they'd meet again. He was afraid he couldn't keep it. His heart would break if he made this promise and broke it. But, as he looked at her expectant face, he knew he would spend the rest of his life trying to make his way back to her. If something happened to her, the bond between them – love, of course – would alert him. He would feel it. And the second he did, he'd be searching frantically for a way to her. As afraid of breaking this promise as he was, he knew he would see her again. He just hoped she would be alright on her own until then…

**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**

"Promise. Now go, and don't look back."

It was this moment, when Chihiro looked at him for the last time, that Haku wished with everything he had that he could join her in the human world. He would do anything to go with her. But Haku was a spirit. Before a day had passed, he would start to fade from the human world the way Chihiro had almost faded from the spirit world. That's what happened when you entered a world you didn't belong in. You'd fade away to nothing.

However, Haku had one small satisfaction. He could visit. It would never be long, and it would be a long time in between – a spirit's essence can only take so much strain, and going into the human world would be taxing – but it was better than nothing. Haku thought about mentioning this as her hand let go of his and she ran to meet her parents, but he couldn't bear to have her think he could visit soon. He would disappoint her, and he didn't have enough time to explain his situation. He would see her again and make it a pleasant surprise.

Haku watched sadly as she got farther away, wanting to run after her and beg her to stay. But he couldn't do that. Chihiro deserved to return home. He didn't want her to feel guilty for turning away from him for the life the spirit world had interrupted. She needed to go home.

**And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday**

Haku let out a sigh, wishing he knew how he could go to the human world, wishing he knew how to stay for more than a few hours. The river spirit watched Chihiro run, her chestnut hair being played with by the wind that worked against her. His mind blanked suddenly. He didn't want to think about her leaving. Haku just wanted to watch, to take in her image. It would be his only inspiration for the long months ahead, as he searched Yubaba's library for any information he could find about how to remain in the human world for extended periods of time.

**To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days**

Despite the effort it would take him to search Yubaba's library, Haku was appeased by the thought of the bond he shared with Chihiro. As she reached the tunnel, he felt a physical pull on his heart, and his theory was confirmed. She entered the darkness, and she and her parents were swallowed by it.

Haku stumbled forwards, his green hair falling around his face and his eyes being pulled to the soft grass that lay beneath his hands. He carefully stood, thinking. Chihiro's pain was his pain. Her joy was his joy. And he would know if she needed his guidance. His heart would tell him.

**If a great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you**

Haku looked to where Chihiro had been moments ago, looking longingly at the tunnel. If he ever wanted to cross the border, he would have to do a lot of work. Maybe he should get help… Of course! Who better to assist him with magic than the wisest, sweetest witch he knew. Yubaba's twin sister, Zeniba. She knew of his bond with Chihiro and would certainly offer him any help she could give. He sighed in relief, his anxiety lessened by thoughts of help.

**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**

Haku knew with certainty that he would make his way back to Chihiro someday. He would once again claim her, his true love, his soul mate. He would follow her until the end of time, gladly chase her to the ends of the earth. Haku felt another tug as he realized she was afraid. He could feel her fear in the depths of his soul, a fear of a broken promise. 'Please come for me someday Haku…' he heard faintly, Chihiro's sweet voice strained. He knew he could give her no response, no comfort in the form of a message like she had managed. However, another idea occurred to him.

**Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love**

It would be very difficult for Haku to manage this bit of magic, but he knew had to try. In his mind's eye, he saw a white dog with green eyes to match his. He shut his eyes tightly, muttering a few words in an unknown language and making a few simple gestures with his hands. When Haku fearfully opened his eyes, he saw a wolfish looking white dog standing before him.

It looked just like the one he saw in his mind, with one subtle difference – it had a green collar to match its eyes. Upon further inspection, one could see silver writing on the collar. 'I will always come back to you' it read, something expected of a dog. Hanging from the collar, were three tags. The first was a small tag in the form of a dragon that said 'Dragon' (the dog's name) on one side. There was another tag with Chihiro's new address on it, so if the dog was ever lost, it would be taken back home by anyone who found it. Last, but not least, there was a tag in the shape of a heart. This one read 'For Chihiro' on one side, and 'Love Haku' on the other.

Haku was relieved. His spell had worked, though he felt weakened. "Dragon," Haku stated, telling the dog its name. It nodded intelligently, walking towards Haku. "Run." He pointed towards the tunnel, and the dog understood. He bounded off, Haku's magic guiding him to Chihiro. Haku watched silently. _There goes my heart, my hope, my love. My message all depends on that dog._

**I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time**

Haku let out a small smile. He would know when Dragon arrived at Chihiro's house, when it found her. He just hoped the dog made it all right. Haku still felt that slight, persistent tug. He was still on her mind. He sighed, knowing he would always be in her heart and mind. As long as she remembered him, as long as Dragon was with her, as long as she still loved him, he would always be with her. One day, he would be in the same world as her, too. He would be reunited with Dragon, who he had called forth by splitting apart his essence. A small part of Haku was in that dog and would always be with Chihiro.

**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**

A flaw in Haku's plan suddenly made itself known. It would take him a lot of energy to keep Dragon – or the part of his essence in Dragon – alive. He would have to be very careful to devote time to rejuvenating his essence. If he allowed it to get too weary, energy would be taken from Dragon, killing the dog instantly. Haku would never forgive himself if he did that.

**If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go**

Haku didn't know how long he had been standing there, thinking about Chihiro. What finally snapped him out of it was a release of pressure in his chest. The tug at his heart had disappeared completely and he felt a warmth spread from his heart to his fingertips. Dragon had made it and Haku could tell Chihiro was happy to see the dog. _Maybe she recognizes him,_ Haku thought, amused. He let out a sigh as he turned around to watch the sunset. He was free from Yubaba's reign for the time being, so the setting sun was, for the first time, a relaxing sight.

Haku walked away from the hill, transforming into a dragon as he went. He bolted through the sky to Swamp Bottom, where he would discuss with Zeniba how he could get to the human world permanently. As he flew though the sky, Haku did a quick loop, allowing him one last glance towards the tunnel, where the barrier between the two worlds was.

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_


End file.
